


I Didn't Want To Hurt You

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [136]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Omega Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hey I wanted to ask if you could write a prompt with Alpha! Jared and Omega!Jensen (mated) where Jensen is a bit shorter and less muscled and more slender (omega stereotypes) and when they get into a fight Jared accidentally hurts him and doesn't notice at first bc he forgets that he's much taller and stronger than Jensen (you can decide if they need to go to the hospital or not) and Jared's apologizing a lot and feels terrible and afterwards they make up with soft sex. Oh and cuddling!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Want To Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> this didn't turn out QUITE like I wanted it to and i rewrote it several times but I hope you like the finished product!

**Prompt** : Hey I wanted to ask if you could write a prompt with Alpha! Jared and Omega!Jensen (mated) where Jensen is a bit shorter and less muscled and more slender (omega stereotypes) and when they get into a fight Jared accidentally hurts him and doesn't notice at first bc he forgets that he's much taller and stronger than Jensen (you can decide if they need to go to the hospital or not) and Jared's apologizing a lot and feels terrible and afterwards they make up with soft sex. Oh and cuddling!

 

Jared always knew he was big, and he tried his best to control that as much as possible. But sometimes his body had a mind of its own—Jared had the bruises to prove it. Sometimes his feet decided to slip and fall down a couple flights of stairs, and sometimes his hands chose to grip a cup of coffee too tightly and spill boiling caffeine on his hand. So yeah, Jared was well aware of the damage his strength and size could do. The only blessing was that the damage only happened to him, and he’d never had the change to seriously injure anyone else.

Especially not his sweet, wonderful omega Jensen. Jared had become extra-clumsy the first few times he’d met his mate—Jensen was very pretty and Jared was very flustered—but managed to keep Jensen from any severe damage his limbs may cause. Jensen said he didn’t like being treated like a China doll, but Jared refused to do anything that could arm Jensen. Omegas were smaller and more delicate than alphas and betas, and Jared was a large alpha. But somehow they worked. Jared managed to control his body around Jensen and he never got hurt.

“Jared!” Jensen exclaimed. “I told you before, I’m tired of you tracking mud around the house!”

“I know, baby,” Jared said. “It’s just that it’s always raining, and I hate cleaning up mud, and you’re…”  
“I’m what?” Jensen snapped. “An omega? I guess that means I must _love_ to clean up after you.”

“That’s not what I was going to say!” Jared protested.

“Oh yeah? What _were_ you going to say?”

“Well—you’re—uh—you’re better at this than me,” Jared spluttered.

“So? What does that mean? Enlighten me, Jared!” Jensen yelled.

“You’re just…used to it,” Jared pointed out. “I will clean it up, I promise!”

“I’m _used_ to it! You think just because I’m an omega I can clean up anything, that you don’t have to do any work because I’ll do it!” Jensen retorted. “God, do you know how disrespectful that is? You freaking knothead, you think I’m your bitch or something?”

“Stop twisting my words!”

“You’re being a jerk!” Jensen shoved him backwards. He barely stumbled, Jensen’s push didn’t have a lot of strength behind it. But if he was trying to rile Jared up, it was working.

“You’re being irrational!” Jared grabbed Jensen’s wrists tightly. “Just stop arguing! I’m sorry I didn’t clean up the mess, I will!”  
Jensen whimpered quietly. “Jared–,”

Jared’s hands squeezed Jensen’s wrists tighter. “You always complain about me protecting you, I just don’t get it!”

“Jared let go,” Jensen said. “You’re hurting me.”

Jared glanced down to where his fists were wrapped around Jensen’s much smaller, much more slender wrists. “Shit!” He released his arms quickly but the skin was already white with the imprint of his hand. There would be bruises there tomorrow, but not the sexy kind of bruises.

 “Oh god, baby, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” Jared gathered Jensen in his arms. “We’re going to the doctor.”  
“’M fine,” Jensen muttered. “I don’t need a doctor, just some ice.”

Jared really would have felt better if he could drive Jensen to the doctor, but his mate was stubborn and wouldn’t let Jared drive him. Jared got two bags and filled them with ice before wrapping a towel around them. “Here, I’ll do it,” Jared said softly. He pressed the icepacks against Jensen’s wrists, praying that the swelling would go down. The omega winced in pain and Jared wanted to cry. He couldn’t believe he’d hurt his omega. He was the worst alpha in the world.

 Jensen assured, “I’m _tough_ , Jared. I’m gonna be okay.”

“What if I had broken your wrists?” Jared said. “What if I had seriously damaged you? God, I’m such a _moron_.”

 “Stop the self-flagellation,” Jensen scolded. “It was an accident.”   
“I hurt you. I gripped your wrists way too tight and I didn’t even realize it.” Jared said. “I’m so sorry.”   
“I forgive you, Jay,” Jensen said. “It’s good we got everything out there. And now you’ll realize I’m tough. And that I’ll kick your ass if you track mud around the house.”

Jared smiled softly. “I always knew you were tough. I know I overreact when it comes to you, Jensen. I’m sorry I leave a mess and you have to clean it up. But you mean _everything_ to me. Yeah, you’re an omega, but you’re—you’re _you_. You can do anything, Jensen. I don’t expect you to be my homemaker and my maid. I just want you to be Jensen, the love of my freaking life.”

Jensen kissed his cheek. “Prove it.”   
Jared raised an eyebrow. “You want to have sex _now_?”

Jensen giggled. “I always want to have sex with you. Plus, this is what couples do after they fight. Intense make-up sex.”

Jared shook his head but smiled. “Fine. But no bitching how I’m too careful with you. You’re injured, I get a free pass.”   
“But in the future, you’ll clean up your shit?” Jensen said.

Jared nodded. “I’ll take my shoes off at the door and everything, just like you want.”   
“I hate you,” Jensen muttered. He ran off to the bedroom and Jared followed, laughing.

The two fell onto the bed and Jared gingerly removed Jensen’s clothing. He lay kisses up his arms and nibbled gently on Jensen’s ear. His omega twitched underneath him and Jared pushed a finger against Jensen’s rim. “God, you’re so sexy.”

Jensen pushed his ass down on the teasing finger and it sunk into Jensen’s tight heat. The omega was starting to get wet and Jared’s finger slid out with Jensen’s natural lubricant on it. He added fingers and Jensen’s ass easily opened up around him. Jared never got tired of seeing four of his fingers easily slide in and out of Jensen’s hole. When he pulled them out, Jensen whined and his rim twitched like it was missing something. “Gonna fuck you, Jensen. I’m gonna do it nice and slow so you feel everything. I’m going to treat you like the treasure you are.”

Jensen was on his back and the two of them held eye contact as Jared cautiously slid in. He let Jensen get used to every inch of his dick until he was fully seated inside his mate. “Move,” Jensen encouraged.

Jared started to pump his hips slowly. He made sure every one of his thrusts hit Jensen’s prostate and he wiggled closer to Jensen in order to kiss across his collarbone and face while they made love. He caressed the plains of Jensen’s body, knowing exactly where to kiss and touch to bring the most pleasure possible. He wrapped one hand around Jensen’s erect cock and stroked him slowly. Jensen grunted and bucked into Jared’s hand. His dick slid in and out of Jensen’s hole with the same rhythm that he jerked Jensen’s cock and soon the omega was squirming and panting heavily. “I’m gonna come, Jared, I’m gonna–,”

Jared used a free hand to roll Jensen’s balls in his hand. He watched his omega’s head loll in pleasure and approach his orgasm faster and faster. His knot was starting to swell but he wanted Jensen to come first. “Let go, Jensen,” Jared urged. “Come!”

Jensen cried, “Jared!” And then his dick spurted come all over his chest.

Jared loved Jensen’s face when he came and his knot swelled all the way, tying them together. His come pumped into Jensen’s ass and the blissed out omega’s body went lax under Jared. The alpha maneuvered them until he was spooned behind Jensen and kissed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, Jensen.”  
“I forgive you,” Jensen said. Jared wrapped himself around his omega and Jensen snuggled back into his embrace. Jared kissed behind Jensen’s ears and Jensen twisted his head back so Jared could kiss his lips. Jared nuzzled his neck and Jensen giggled. “Jared!”

Jared nipped the back of his neck and then licked over it. “Hm… you taste good.”

“You dork!” Jensen laughed. He cuddled closer to his mate. “Sometimes you just don’t know your own strength.”   
“I know,” Jared said sadly.

“Hey, don’t be upset,” Jensen said. “I love having a strong alpha. It makes me fell safe.”

Jared brightened. “Really?”  
“Yeah.” Jensen smirked. “It’s also a huge turn on.”

 


End file.
